Run and Hide
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Chloe's child is in danger and only one person can keep them alive. The girl who put her life on the run: her wife, 'Beca'. G!P Beca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Hope you like this story. It's my first time to do something about action so please bear with me and thank you for reading.**

 **Cast of characters**

 _ **Beca Mitchell**_ _– CIA agent. She's on a mission to bring down an international arms dealer, but when that arms dealer goes after Beca's family, it gets personal. And now Beca must protect her wife and son she barely knows from threat she knows too well._

 _ **Chloe Beale-Mitchell**_ _– Beca's wife has been running and hiding ever since Beca's first assignment with CIA garnered her a powerful enemy, but now Beca's back in her life and Chloe's determined to do anything to keep her there . . . even if it means confronting the threat bigger than both of them._

 _ **Alexander 'Alex' Mitchell**_ _– the son of Beca she has seen only from afar, now a bargaining chip in a dangerous game of cat and mouse._

 _ **Stacie Conrad**_ _– A CIA support agent, she risks her life to settle Beca and her family in a secure location, but does she knows too much to be trusted?_

 _ **Will Mitchell**_ _– Beca's father, whose rambling lifestyle has always gotten her trouble, and he doesn't mind bringing others down with him – even his own family._

 _ **Jesse Swanson**_ _– He mans an outpost station in support of CIA intelligence effort, but maybe he's been "off the grid" for too long._

 _ **Bumper Allen**_ _– An international arms dealer who was burned by CIA; now he wants revenge and nothing's going to get in his way this time._

 **Chapter One**

They found her son.

Chloe put her hands over the boy's mouth and held a finger to her lips. His dark eyes, wide above the rim of her hand, danced with excitement. He knew the game.

Only this time it was for real.

The heavy footsteps above them shook the floor. Chloe curled her body around Alex's, like a mama bear hibernating with her cub. Protective. Fierce.

The muffled voices volleyed back and forth, punctuated by crashing furniture and banging closet doors. How many? Two? Three? She'd kill every last one of them to save Alex from their clutches.

The throwaway phone in her pocket buzzed. She could call 911 but she knows that these men are more powerful than the police.

Better hide.

Better melt away.

Alex squirmed in her arms, she loosened her vice-like grip. He whimpered and she shushed him. Did he realize this exercise had gone beyond pretending?

He looked up at her with a pouty face and a trembling lower lips that he got from Beca. She cuddled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Just a little bit longer."

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and, she grazed around the space beneath the slats of the wood flooring. The bundle of cash she stowed down here dug into her hip. She'd kept it for rainy day, and it was pouring now.

With her arms wrapped around Alex, her elbows almost touched the sides of enclosure. They couldn't stay here long. When they first moved here, she'd identified this spot as a place where she and Alex could hide out.

All of a sudden she heard a female voice, sound like the voice of her neighbor Aubrey 'Oh god, don't be here Aubrey.'

"Hey! What are you all doing here? You're not welcome here, get out before I call the police." Chloe heard her neighbor yelled at the intruders.

A few shuffling and crashing then silence took over the place. They're safe.

"Chloe are you here? It's okay they're gone." The blonde call out.

"Aubrey" Chloe sobbed with relief and knocked the heel of her hand against the floorboard to inform the blonde they're under it. Chloe handed Alex to Aubrey as she climbs out the place.

"Hey buddy. Having some fun playing hide and seek?" Aubrey asked the kid.

The kid just shook his head.

"Who are they Chloe?" She questioned Chloe.

"I'm not sure." Chloe lied.

"What happened out here?" the blonde gesture to their surroundings

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Those guys are looking for something." Aubrey stated.

"How did you get them out of here?" Chloe asked her friend knowing thst it is hard to get them out of there.

"I had this baby. Why are they here?" Aubrey answered waving a gun.

"Please don't ask." Chloe pleaded.

"Are you in some sort of protection program?" The blonde still asked.

"Sort of." Not knowing what to say she just said yes to her friend. She turned away from the blonde.

"Can't you cal-" a gunshot stop the blonde. Chloe turned to look at Aubrey only to find that the bullet got straight to the blonde forehead and dropped dead in front of her. Chloe act on instinct and grad the bundle of cash and run out of the place. She uses her car leaving the surely dead blonde to save her son.

She drive to the highway only to find that it has been blocked suspiciously. Having nowhere to go Chloe run carrying her 3 year old son with her toward an ally way only to be stopped at the other end by a car approaching her. When the car slowed down, its engine growling like a predatory animal, she broke into run from where she came from.

She heard the door fly open and she heard a voice she doesn't a chance to hear for 3 years, 7 months and 11 days to be exact. "Chloe stop!"

She stumbles, nearly falling to her knees. She'll know that voice anywhere. It belonged to the woman responsible for her life on the run.

It was Beca.

Her ever beautiful and beloved wife.


	2. Chapter 2

The emotions galloped across Chloe's face in rapid succession – fear, shock, and loathing – she wants to punch Beca in the gut.

But Beca had no time for explanations, no time for apologies. Two trained assassins lurked just blocks away.

"Get in the back, Chloe, and duck down".

Chloe hesitated for a second, glanced at Alex's face, alert and curious, and started for the car.

Beca's gaze roamed hungrily over Alex's small frame and regret crawled across her skin like fungus. She had no time for remorse, either. Not now.

As Chloe threw the back door open, Beca ducked back into the vehicle. When the door slammed, Beca peeled away from the ally way with a squeal and heard a thump of bodies against the seat.

 _Regret number two hundred and fifty eight. She thought to herself._

When she hit the intersection, she eased off the accelerator and stopped at the red light like normal person. Beca looked in the rearview mirror, getting a glimpse of Her and Chloe's son.

"Scrunch down" Beca ordered.

"Who's the girl mommy?" Alex's head popped up and Chloe tugged him down again.

"She's going to give us a ride." Chloe answered.

Beca gulped back the dull rage and sharp words. What did she expect? She'd take being her son's ride... for now.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked her.

"Away" She answered

"What are you doing here, Beca?" Chloe asked her again

"Long story" Beca replied

Chloe snorted and Beca could picture her rolling her baby blue eyes. "When is it even short?" Chloe said annoyed that she can't get an explanation from Beca.

"Spy meets girl next door. Spy loses girl next door. Is that short enough?" Beca answer her.

"Okay, where are we going?" Chloe asked, changing the topic.

"At the town." Beca answered surely.

"Oh no, we can't go back to the town." Chloe says fearfully.

"We can't leave town today. I'm sure that they block the entire exit by now." Beca explained to her.

"And what will we be in there?"

"We'll be a family among other families. We'll blend in. have some dinner. Talk." Beca answers.

"Is that safe?"

"I'll protect you." Beca answered full of determination.

"We can't go back to my house. A dead body is there." Chloe announce.

Beca slammed on the brakes and lurched against the seat belt. She blew out a breath. She didn't think Chloe would be bringing up a dead body in front of their son. "Who was it?" Beca asked.

"My neighbor Aubrey. She scared them off with her gun, but they returned with bigger guns."

Beca pounded the steering wheel. "They were in your house with weapon?"

"We hid first time they were there, but they came back. They didn't come in the house the second time. I think they were afraid the police would show up because Aubrey told them she called the cops." Chloe explained.

"Did she?" Beca asked again.

"I wouldn't let her" Chloe sniffled "I wish I let her"

"They shot her from the outside?" Beca continued on questioning her 'wife'.

"Yes" Chloe answered while weeping.

"I think that's a lot for you two to take in." Beca said.

"How do you know we need you?" Chloe questioned Beca.

"Safety and food first." Beca studied her red hair in the rear view mirror. "And a long wig for you." Beca stated.

"A wig?" Chloe repeated.

"You can make you transformation at the next gas station" Beca jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "I have a bag in the back with some… stuff, disguises." She explained.

"How did you . . ." Chloe starts.

"Save it" Beca cut her off. "Does anyone knows you in that gas station?" Beca asked while pointing to a gasoline station they're nearing.

"No one" Chloe answers.

Beca swung into the station and park around the back of a diner. No bathrooms on the outside means all the bathrooms were inside, and Beca didn't want to wake up Alex or send Chloe inside on her own to make a quick change.

Beca popped the trunk "I'll get the stuff you can in the back seat." Beca commanded.

"Just what am I changing?" Chloe questioned.

"Jacket for sure – that powder blue color is unmistakable – and your hair." Prettiest Beca had ever seen.

Beca slid from the seat, dragging her gun from the passenger seat next to her and shoving it into the back of her waistband. She hoisted a black bag from the trunk and opened the back door.

Beca shallowed hard. Chloe had her feet on the floor, but her body was tipped over on the seat with Alex against her body. Alex had grown so much. . . and Beca missed it all. She caught glimpse of her son now and then and had photos but she hadn't been this close to Her since his birth.

Beca stuffed the bag onto the floor next to Chloe's feet.

"There's a wig, blown contact lenses and brown leather jacket in the bag, the contact lenses are non-prescriptions." Beca instructed.

"This is weird. Why do you have this stuff?" Chloe asked.

"For an occasion like this" Beca offered as explanation. "I don't have any clothes for Alex but I have this." Beca said, showing Chloe an electric trimmer.

"He doesn't need a shave" Chloe quipped.

Beca cracked a smile. "It's for his hair. Give him a buzz cut."

"Oh. And what about you?"

"They don't know what I look like." Beca said.

Chloe followed Beca's instruction and also give Alex a cut. When all the disguise was finished Alex asked to be taken to the bathroom.

"Uh, I'll just carry him to the bathroom to make it faster, if that okay with him and you." Beca said sounding as if she was pleading.

"It's okay with me" Chloe shrugged. "And Alex is friendly. He'll go with stranger or anyone."

' _Ouch, as in ouchie ouch. Am I really just a stranger to my own son?'_ Beca thought.

After the bathroom trip they all continue their trip to escape those goons.

When Beca curved around the next bend, she swore under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"There's a police stop." Beca answered

"What does it means?"

"The police are stopping cars Chloe, what do you think it means?"

"Do you think it's a drunk-driving stop?" Chloe inquired.

"It could be yes, but it could also be no." Beca said. "Is Alex sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes"

"You need to cover him and yourself with some blankets on the floor."

Chloe complied and when it was their car that the police turned to the police greeted Beca and she asked.

"What's going on officer?"

"We're looking for a woman with a child." The officer responded.

"Missing person?"

"Ah, persons of interest." The cop then flashed his light into the car, Beca tensed her muscles.

"Ma'am, what's under you're the blanket on the floor?"

"I have a blanket on the floor?" Beca asked feigning innocence.

"You do ma'am, and I'm going to ask you to have you show me what's underneath"

Beca's calves ached as it hovered over the accelerator.

"No problem" Beca reached for the car keys as if preparing to shut off the ignition. Instead, she jammed her foot on the gas pedal, and her car, with its 450-horsepower engine, lunged forward with a squeal and a roar.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

And I'm out

Thank you for reading and hope you like it and sorry for late update.


End file.
